hurt
by sparklesama
Summary: what happens when on your way to furfilling your life goals you meet a crossroad? you have a chioce here: protect a friend or continue on. just what does protectign that friend entail? read to find out. sasusaku- CHARACTER KILLING/ SLIGHT SPIOLER


**A/N: SO I FELT LIKE TRYING OUT SONGFICS MKAY? SEE IF YA LIKE IT PLEASE! O YEA… IF YOU LIKE THE SONG ITS CALLED **HURT **BY **NINE INCH NAILS. **THANKS**

By the way people, if ya haven't read the latest and greatest naruto, then this may be a spoiler mkay? Basically takes place when sakura tries to take down sasuke… so ya know

**DISCLAIMOR: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

………………………………………………………………………………**...**

(sasuke pov)

Sakura, she's back and trying to come with me this time.

" I can't, not now, not ever take you with me. " I try to be stern, I try to sound edgy and threatening, but when you're here my defenses are gone, they run out the door.

"but sasuke…" the lustrous tears on her porcelin face… they are just as hurtful as they were when we were smaller and you tried to get me to stay.

"sasuke, I was a fool back then I know, I should have gone with you, so please, just let me make it up and go with you this time…" her fading smile, I use to loathe it, but now I cherish its appearance.

"fine. But you must go through a test first. You must… kill the girl on the ground here. Kill her and you can come with me, I will be needing another medic after she is gone anyway, you will be of use." I broke your heart I know. But as long as I can get you stay away from me, you'll be safe, as long as I can keep you far enough away to see that you'll only get hurt then I can save you, save you from me, no matter how much it hurts me.

_**I hurt myself today**_

_**To se if I still feel**_

_**I focus on the pain**_

_**The only thing that's real**_

(sasuke pov. Continued)

I don't wanna hurt you sakura, so please, let me do what I can, let me _kill you. _

(normal pov)

she was taken with what she could do, could the young kunoichi at 15 really kill her love? Or would she go through with it and kill the old medic only to be used as a another "tool" for her love?

_I guess in this way, at least I will be of some use to my love. _

She tried. Her thrust was stopped by a cool touch, but not the one she missed. It had grown colder, more stoic. It seemed as though his heart had frozen over, this time forever. She turned to him and his sword glistened. The faint chirping started and all she saw went black. He the tormented young man, stood over her. Gazing at her figure with much pain. It panged at his heart, just like when he killed his brother.

_**The sword tears a whole**_

_**The unfimialiar sting**_

_**Try to kill it all away**_

_**But I remember everything**_

_I shouldn't have done this! Sakura, oh sakura please, please help me… what is wrong with me?! I keep trying to help people… either taking revenge for my family, or trying to save my love from me, but in the end all I do is HURT! Help me… what is wrong with me?_

_**What have I become**_

_**My sweetest friend**_

_**Everyone I know**_

_**Goes away in the end**_

_**You could have it all**_

_**My empire of dirt**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**I will make you hurt**_

_**I wear this crown of shame**_

_**Upon this lies chair**_

_**Full of broken thoughts**_

_**I cannot repair**_

Still looming over the delicate figure. Her hair, her pinken locks now enveloping her face, her tears. The emotional reck of a ninja, now toremented with grief watching her hollow shell. He stands he cries for her.

"sakura, you, you grew up in the light. I, much like a fool, just kept walking away, into the dark… don't ask me why. You tried to save me, and I tried to 'save' you. Now your in heaven and still stuck in hell… how I miss you already."

He grasped the sword even harder now. Squeezing the leather handle to the point where it shapes to the creases in his hand.

"sakura.. i-"

_**Beneath the stains of time**_

_**Feelings disappear**_

_**You are somewhere else**_

_**I am still right here**_

He stood there contemplating in all before it ended.

_**What have I become**_

_**My sweetest friend**_

_**Everyone I know**_

_**Goes away in the end**_

_**You could have it all**_

_**My empire of dirt**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**I will make you hurt**_

With one breath, he let it out. All the pain, all the hurt.

"sakura… I love you. If I could start again,

it would have been with you"

the blade cut, his blood spilled. They lay there, over each other, Karin spared. She now lay gawking at the sudden change of heart caused from one girl.

_**If I could start again**_

_**A million miles away**_

_**I would keep myself**_

_**Always far away**_

………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

**A/N: **SO IT IS JUST NOW OCCURIGN TO ME, THAT I HAVE LIKE 1 FANFIC THAT DEOS NOT END IN SUICIDE.., KINDA WEIRD I THINK. O AND I HAVE DECIDED TO ABANDONE MY FIRST FANFIC AND IT IS ON CHAPTER 4 AND NO ONE LIKES IT AND I HAVE ONLY ONE READER, SO TO THAT READER **" I AM SORRY. IF IT DID NOT SUCK THIS MUCH I WOULD TOTALLY FINISH IT. HOWEVER I VOW TO YOU THAT I WILL NEVER ABANDONE ANOTHER FANFIC AS LONG AS I WRITE! AND THAT THEY WILL BE OF HIGHEST QUALITY."** SO WITH THAT PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
